Tale 3: Youngest Fab Fairy (Tired Blupi)
Tale 3: Youngest Fab Fairy is a tale from the Miitopia Tales DLC. It is first accessible after recovering the Elven Retreat's lost faces in the main story. This tale takes place prior to the Fab Fairies' first attempt at facing the Dark Lord at Realm of the Fey. Synopsis Since the appearance of the hostile monsters with Mii facial features attached to them, the Fab Fairies are organizing a plan to defeat them in order to restore the lost faces. The Middle Fab Fairy suggests that they split up to various areas of the realm to quicken the task, since they're as strong as they are right now. The Eldest thinks that it's a good idea, but the Youngest says otherwise. She claims that she's too weak on her own and wants to go together instead. The Eldest disagrees on the grounds that if they stay like so it would slow down the rescue. The two keep arguing at each other until the Middle stops them. After all that, the Eldest takes a moment to make her decision as her two sisters watch. She finally decided on the Middle Fab Fairy's plan, making the Youngest frustrated. Despite that, the Eldest elaborates more of the plan, mentioning a specific location each Fab Fairy has to go. The Youngest is tasked to go to the Source Cave, a cave located right before the entrance to Karkaton. She's understandably surprised at the decision, as she heard that it's a very dangerous place for elves/fairies to go. The Eldest grumpily responds by saying that their destinations are no less dangerous either. The Middle feels sorry about that but that's the most optimal way to get their job done. After her two elder sisters leave to begin their own errands, the Youngest begins wondering if she can even go through the cave. After reaching a deeper part of Source Cave, the Youngest Fab Fairy comments that it's not so bad after all until a tough monster shows up. She's unsure at first, but she battles it anyway. After defeating it, for some reason the monster is still alive, refusing to release the face attached to it. It then flees to the even deeper part of the cave, making the Youngest Fab Fairy infuriated and start giving chase. At another stop point, she finally catches up with the monster and battles it once again. Unfortunately, the same thing happens after delivering her finishing blow. The monster escapes yet again, forcing her to chase after it again. She then finally encounters it at the cave's dead end, which is located near Karkaton magma. As she's about to battle it again, the cave rumbles and some magma is seeping through. The intense heat makes the Youngest Fab Fairy panic and causes the monster to split into three parts, separating the Mii facial features in the process. As a tradeoff, however, the heat gives each part more power. The Youngest Fab Fairy thinks that all is lost for her, until the Eldest runs into the scene. The Youngest wonders why she came. The Eldest replies by saying that she and the Middle are worried sick about the Youngest, as they've finished their jobs long ago. The Youngest, however, is still grumpy at the fact that the Eldest, whom she quarreled against, came to help her. The Eldest then says that no matter what, they're still sisters that care for each other, so if something is off in their plan, their first step is to check in on the troubled sister. She also says that, being the most responsible towards her sisters, she has to be the one to jump into action, thus she trusted the Middle Fab Fairy to protect the Elven Retreat while she's gone. The Youngest feels guilty for her sisters, then she agrees to continue her work. After the battle, both sisters exit out of the cave. They're then greeted by an elf whose face was attached to the tough monster the Youngest Fab Fairy was chasing back then. Said elf thanks both fairies, though the Youngest begins venting her frustration regarding the whole rescue ordeal. However, the Eldest stops her and says that she should be glad that she has managed to rescue many people despite the difficulty. The elf, meanwhile, feels sorry for making their job difficult. The Eldest says that it's fine, as they're used to that kind of thing. After thanking them once again, the elf leaves them. The Eldest then tells the Youngest that their job, no matter how fun, is difficult. The latter needs a lot more to learn, including lessons on facing even the most difficult tasks while her sisters aren't around. The Youngest regrets quarreling against her earlier and apologizes. The Eldest happily accepts her apology. The two then go back to Elven Retreat, where the Middle Fab Fairy is still waiting. Before ending the tale, the three sisters prepare to face off against the Dark Lord, who is approaching Realm of the Fey. Characters Party |-|Youngest Fab Fairy= "The youngest sister. Makes up for her height with a bossy attitude." The main character of this tale, thus the Mii that can be controlled by the player. Her depiction in this tale starts off at level 11. As she's based on the Elf job, normally obtainable in the post-game, she shares the same skill set as the job's. Her stat growth is even the same. Her equipped weapon is the Sprite Bow, the basic Elf weapon. As her equipment cannot be upgraded, boosting her stats require grub and level-ups. Her personality in this tale is set as Energetic, giving her access to Charge, Cheer, and Hang On quirks. As part of the tale's mechanics, this can't be changed. |-|Eldest Fab Fairy= "Eldest of the fairies, she commands her siblings with an air of grace." One of the Fab Fairies and the only teammate that is later seen during the final boss battle of this tale. Like the Youngest Fab Fairy, she shares the same stat growth and skill set as the Elf job. Her level is shown to be 27, significantly higher than the Youngest Fab Fairy's starting level. Because of this, she can use a variety of Elf skills bar Forest's Blessing and Hail of Arrows in this tale, compared to her being only capable of using Healing Melody for her skill in the main story. Her equipped weapon is the Silver Bow, giving her +28 in Attack and +13 in Magic, giving her further advantage compared to the Youngest Fab Fairy. As she only appears in the final boss battle, it can be assumed that her equipment cannot be upgraded either. Her personality in this tale is set as Cool. When she joins the Youngest Fab Fairy in the final boss battle of the tale, it is shown that their relationship level is set as 56, giving access to various assists up to Sacrifice II. It can be boosted further in battle, though. Other characters Fab Fairies *'Middle Fab Fairy' - "The middle sister. Has a shy streak, but is very sweet once she opens up." Elven Retreat *'Fab Fairies Fan 1' - "A member of the Fab Fairies fan club. The eldest sister is his hero." *'Fab Fairies Fan 2' - "A member of the Fab Fairies fan club. Greatly admires the middle sister." *'Fab Fairies Fan 3' - "A member of the Fab Fairies fan club. Loves the youngest sister's antics." *'Scaredy-Cat' - "Afraid of outsiders and turns them all away. Hence the Elven 'Retreat'." *'Green-Eyed Lady' - "Hates the Fab Fairies with a passion. Thinks she's better than all of them." *'Lazybones' - "Life is full of ups and downs for most, but for him, it's middle-of-the-road." *'Mischievous Witch' - "Her magical abilities are limited exclusively to pranks. Shame." *'Lost Elf' - "Loves going sightseeing, but somehow always winds up in the wrong place." Locations Locations accessible by the player in this tale. This does not list locations that only appear during cutscenes. *Realm of the Fey **Realm of the Fey (area) **Elven Retreat **Source Cave Trivia *The Injured Elf is curiously absent in this tale, replaced with the Lost Elf. *The Lost Elf's Mii Cast description reuses the same description as the Travelers' Hub's Lost Friend. Category:Miitopia Tales (Tired Blupi)